


Stop

by RetweetlOl



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetweetlOl/pseuds/RetweetlOl
Summary: Patrick isn't very social on his job, or ever. It makes Emilia intrested in him and annoyed when he doesn't do so much. But if she knew what had to come one day, she would have quite her job and moved away fast.





	Stop

Emilia drove to work. It was her first day and she was nervous. They had told her everyone she would be working with. She didn't know any of them. Marcus Lee, Sebastian Gray, Samuel King and Patrick Hockstetter.

Soon she was at the resturant and parked her car behind the restaurant, where everyone who worked there parked. It was just two other cars there and she felt her heart speed up, she gulped and stepped out of her car. Then she walked in and was meet by a guy that was in her length and age. He first looked confused but then figured out who she was.

"Hey I'm Samuel." He said with a smile and held up his hand towards her. Emilia smiled nervously and nodded.

"I'm Emilia..." She almost whispered and shook his hand.

"... The guys haven't come yet. You're abit early... didn't you get the time?" He asked and Emilia felt panicked.

"Eh- yeah I did... from... Patrick." She said and blushed.

He sighed a bit. "Well... something you need to know is that- don't trust him. He's an ass." He said and Emilia nodded and was abit embarrassed by it all. She hadn't meet Patrick yet. But he had got the mission to write an information letter a week before Emilia started and he just wanted to mess with her because he enjoyed it and because he liked messing with girls the most.

It was an hour later and Emilia had started to work and the others had showed up now. They had introduced themselfs to her so she knew who they were. She didn't find any of them special or good looking, not because she didn't have too think anything about them. Samuel and Sebastian was cooking food, Marcus was working with cleaning up after them and washing dishes. Patrick wasn't really doing anything at all. Everytime Emilia looked over at him he was just standing against the wall, doing absolutely nothing. She started to get really irritated about it but didn't have the courage to go up and order him around. Because she was new and it was just embarrassing to do. So she kept doing her work instead, cleaning the floor and tables.

They didn't have so many guests today, that was really relieving for Emilia. She just didn't want to stress so much this day. Then it was the end of the day and her work day was over, and Patrick's too apparently because he started to take his things too. The others stayed abit longer.

Emilia was on her way to her car and unlocked it with her key and sat in it. She sighed and relaxed, thinking about how good this day had been. Her brain had really scared her under the month, that this wouldn't be good and she would really make fun of herself. But then she remembered what Patrick had done and cringed abit. She saw him walk to his car and then he looked towards her and stared right into her eyes for three seconds. Then he just opened the car door and sat down in it and closed the door. Emilia had felt goosebumps all over her body as Patrick had stared at her. He didn't look _normal, _he was different. And not in a good way. She gulped and then started to drive home.

Emilia sat down on her bed and sighed. She felt so alone and sad, she didn't have a partner yet. She didn't think about so much as she undressed and then laid down under her blanket. She felt happy about her new work, but as she started to think about the restaurant and the others. Patrick came into her mind and she felt goosebumps all over her pale body.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked herself and then fell asleep.  
~~~  
"ATCHOO!!" Sebastian sneezed as he walked into the restaurant in the morning. It hurt and he groaned, he looked really tired. Marcus walked to him and looked at him abit concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"... I'm sick." He said with a raspy voice and Patrick frowned and looked at them.

"Then you stay at home. Don't you know that?" Patrick mocked him and walked away. That was the first Emilia heard him say. 'Rude.' She thought to herself and then Patrick looked at her like he had heard her think. Patrick actually did something this day, he took orders from the guests. But that was all. Sebastian had walked home so they had a chef less. It was stressful because no one else who worked there could cook.

Soon the day was over, it was late, 9 PM. Emilia and Patrick walked out of the restaurant and Emilia was on her way to her car when she felt a hand around her wrist. She got scared and turned around to look up at the man. Of course it was Patrick, the weird guy. Emilia tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Not today babygirl. You're following with me home tonight." He smirked and licked his lips. She shook her head fast.

"No, please. I just want to go home. Please Patrick." She begged but he just chuckled and then took her to his car.

Emilia was so scared as Patrick pulled up to his house. It looked small and old. Not really like a home, but a empty house. Patrick stopped the car and got out of the car. He took Emilia with him to the house door and unlocked it. He walked in with her and then closed and locked the door.

"Perfect." He said quietly and turned her around and pulled her close to him. He started to kiss her but Emilia tried to get away but Patrick didn't stop. Her heart was racing now, was she really going to be raped this night? The answer seemed to be yes, yes she was going to be raped tonight. Patrick took her to his small bedroom and laid her down on it.  
"Pretty." He said and licked his lips. He started to undress her fast untill she was naked. She was so embarrassed and blushed so much but Patrick just stared at her body and she could see his boner.

"Please stop." She cried and this whole scenario felt like a nightmare. But it wasn't, it was real.

"Never baby... your body is perfect. Damn." He said and started to touch her.

It had gone an hour already and Patrick was groaning and Emilia was still crying, but louder now. It hurt, everything hurt, his touch, his member, him. He was crazy. She didn't want more but it seemed like that man could go forever. But soon he started to get close to his orgasm and he moaned quietly. He stopped but didn't cum yet. She got confused by this. He leaned over to his nightstand and took something that Emilia hadn't seen before. A knife. A small but sharp pocket knife. Patrick crawled over her again and smirked wide. She shook her head but Patrick just nodded and opened the knife. He slowly thrusted into her again, making Emilia whimper and soon moan. It started to feel so good when he was gentle. Patrick smirked so wide, it looked more like a grin. His eyes looked darker and they were wide open. Staring into her soul as he gave her pleasure.

Emilia had closed her eyes and moaned loudly. This was something she never had felt before, the pleasure was so intense and it was too much for her. But then she felt could metal against her stomach. She quickly opened her eyes and saw the knife against her stomach and a more crazy looking Patrick. She just knew that he was going to do it, she felt it. The knife slowly but hard sliding down. It hurt and she screamed loud and cried again. She begged him to stop now. But he didn't, he was still fucking her. He moaned loud just to annoy her and making her know that he didn't care. Emilia felt her skinn slide apart and her organs showed to the world. Patrick threw away the sharp knife and looked into her. His hips snapped harder into her and he saw her organs bounce abit, like jelly. Patrick knew that Emilia was gone, she was gone and couldn't feel his pleasure anymore. He came in her and then pulled out of her.  
~~~  
"Where's Emilia?" Samuel asked a few days later.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from her, Tuesday was last time I saw her." Marcus said and thought if she had been there on Wednesday. But she hadn't. He looked at Patrick.  
"You walked home the same time as her. Where did she go?" He asked Patrick as Emilia's car still stood outside the restaurant.

"Like I should know that." He huffed and kept doing his work.


End file.
